What real love is
by HanaShizuko
Summary: Juvia's always around Gray and fangirls him, but does she love him? Is she right person for Gray? Lucy tried to be friendly, but she can't take it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Simple fanfiction about Lucy's feeling about how Juvia is to Gray.  
If You like Gray x Juvia or Juvia, this fanfiction isn't for You I think. It's also dedicated to my friend - Laura.

* * *

It was morning. Fairy Tail guild was full of people. Mirajane had a lot work by giving everybody something to drink. Nobody felt like going on job, they wanted to spend some time together.

Lucy was sitting and talking with Levy about new book that both of them had read. Near them there were Natsu and Gray – like always making fun. Suddenly Juvia had appear and sat near Lucy. Blonde wasn't really happy about that, but she was kind girl, so she hadn't told her to go. After some minutes passed everybody in the guild could hear loud Natsu's voice yelling at Gray "Never say it again you asshole!" then he punched his face. It's normal for these 2 guys that they love fight with each other, but they are still great friends, so nobody really cared about them now.  
- **I told ya, I'm stronger, I had done 3 jobs more than You!** – said ice mage.  
- **You wish! My jobs were more difficult than yours, so it's obvious that I won!** – fire mage said back. And all the time it was all the same. The two of them will never change.  
Also the biggest fangirl ever won't change.  
- **Beat him Gray – sama! I know you're better**! – she was screaming all the time. All guild members knew she's like this. Nobody ever told her to stop.  
- **Gray – sama is so handsome, strong and cute** – she continue.  
- **Can you stop this shit?**  
- **Huh? Who said something like this to Juvia?** – blue haired girl was truly shocked.  
- **Me** – Lucy stood up – **Can you stop saying this shit? Are you crazy or something? I mean, sure, Gray is handsome and strong, but do you know anything about him? You're always like ****_'Ah, Gray – sama did that' 'Ah, Gray – sama said that'_****, it's really sad that You don't know anything about this great guy and still You want him to love You, 'cuz You have some sick obsession…. It makes me wanna puke** – Lucy had a little different look on her face, she was serious. She sure didn't like Juvia…. And she finally told her sad truth that everybody knew.  
- **What are You saying? Juvia knows everything she need to know about Gray – sama!**  
- **Really? Then what was name of his teacher? What was his childhood like? Who was his close friend there?** – Lucy continued asking.  
- **J-Juvia doesn't know that.**  
- **So maybe something easier... When is Gray's birthday?**  
- **I-I don't know...**.  
- **Oh, so it looks like You don't know anything about him… Too bad, if You want to know Gray is amazing guy who had a lot of sadness in his life and also a lot of joy. He cares about his friends more then about him and… He's strong… not just strong to beat anyone… he has strong heart** – Lucy looked at Gray, he was watching her from the start that she was talking about Him. His face was all red… Lucy's as well.  
- **Juvia doesn't care. She loves Gray – sama!**  
- **Kiss my ass, You just love your imagination of this awesome guy…** - Lucy said and went out of guild. Nobody said anything as blondie left. Ice mage was watching her closely. Door has closed.  
- **I had no idea that bunny girl can be so badass** - recognized Gajeel. Every single eye took look at Gray.  
'_What You guys want me to do? What should I do?!_' these thoughts were in Fullbuster's mind. He was confused about what is right now.  
- **Stop looking at everybody, just be man!** - Natsu yelled at him.  
- **Stop it! Gray - sama loves Juvia and he has nothing to do with Lucy!** - everybody looked at Juvia who was mad at Natsu and Lucy.  
- **Had I even once said that I do love You?** - Gray stood up. - I** didn't... 'cuz I don't love you... and now I'm going to look after my real friend.**  
As dark haired guy said it he ran out of guild.

* * *

so that's chapter 1 for now :D I hope You liked it ~ sorry for mistakes, but I'm from Poland and I'm not that great in English.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **I really want to thank You guys... Your comments made me believe that I'm not that bad at writing what I thought I am ;_; Free cookies for everybody!  
**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima as well as all characters.

* * *

Gray was running all over the town. He really wanted to find girl that while ago was saying such things about him. Was Lucy really thinking that he's great guy? Well, they were really good friends who spent a lot time together, but mostly there were Erza, Natsu and Happy with them. He had to know if she was talking it seriously. To say true, ice mage had to confess that last time he was thinking more about blond girl.

_Flash back  
_ Some male Fairy Tail members came to Gray's home for playing some games, as they were doing every week. This day was the day they were playing 'truth or challenge' game. Thanks to this game they knew that Freed has hard crush on Mirajane, Gajeel is sleeping with iron-bear and Loke is singing while taking shower. If it come to challenge then Elfman had to do something girlish, Bixlow had to sing Gajeel's 'Best friend' song and Romeo had to scary Laxus.  
Now it was Gray's turn and he choose 'truth'.  
**- Okay, so which female member You like the most?** - asked Freed.  
**- hm... Who I like the most? It might be Lucy, Erza and Cana I think** - answeard black haired mage.  
**- But If you could take just one?** - asked Natsu this time.  
- **Then Lucy I think.**  
- **You liiiiiiike her!** - smiled Happy.  
- **She's friend, sure I like her. Natsu also likes her.**  
**- But Natsu likes Lisanna more... You know.**  
**- ooooh, so You think I like Lucy in that way?! -** Gray blushed.  
- **Well, we're spending a lot time with You and Lucy and I must tell you that You look at her in really special way, dude** - Natsu smiled a little while saying this.  
**- Sorry for saying this, but fuck off -** Gray didn't want to continue this conversation so he quit it.  
_End of flash back_

He had to admin - after what fire mage told him, he was thinking more and more about Lucy. When girl was sad he always was near. He tried to help her how he could. He knew - He cares a lot about her. But... had he hurt her now? She was really sad while going out of guild.  
_'So I hurt her?'_ he thought. Somehow it also hurted him... the mind that he's hurting her somehow hurted him a lot. Why it hurted so bad?  
After 2 hours spent on looking after friend Gray started loosing hope for talk with her. He sat under one of trees in park. He closed his eyes and started thinking and then he heard it. He heard sweet voice of Lucy. He ran to place where it was coming from. He finally could see her. She was sitting on bench with face covered with hair.  
'_What should I say...? Well, I did nothing bad... So why am I so scared?_!' dark eyed boy thought, but then girl's eyes reached him.  
- **H-Hey?** - he... asked. In a second the brown eyes looked at him. His face was red.  
- **Why You're just in pants**? - she asked pretty suprised.  
- **Aaaah! Where is my shirt?!** - he also was suprised - **oh well, but habit, I think it will never change.**  
- **You don't have to. It's one of the things I love in You**- she smiled really cute... WAIT! Did she just said she loves it about Gray?! Was it just his imagination?! Did she really said such thing?! Maybe he just wanted to hear something like this... And 'cuz of that he heard it... He had no idea, so he pretended he didn't hear it.  
- **You know... You was a little cruel to Juvia, but I still hope she'll change a little after she heard such words. And..**. - he looked at her with little smile - **thank You for everything you said about me.**  
- **I was just telling her truth, so don't thank me.**  
- **You know... but still... It really means a lot to me** - he said and sat near to her.  
-.**.. But You know it looks really strange when you're neked and you're sitting near to me?**  
- **You just said You like it about me** - he laught.  
- **Yes, I do** - she smiled again, looked into his eyes. It was like she's trying to look into his soul. He swallow slaver.  
- **Maybe I also should tell You something** - he started - **I think You're pretty amazing girl who doesn't care what other people's saying about You. Hm... You sure know You have great body, so I don't have to tell You this.**  
He stopped for moment. Her big eyes were still looking at him in such a lovely kind of way.  
- **And You're my really good, close friend!** - he finnished.  
- **And You're mine** - she said while smiling, but her voice sounded little down. This made Gray sad too. Should he tell her? Will it be okay? Even if he's not sure about his feelings?  
-** Lucy, listen... There's something more I need to tell You... You see... You girl really drives me crazy! I can't take my eyes off You! There were so many times I wished I was Natsu! I'm not sure what I feel to You... But...** - his face was all red - **M-Maybe You'd like to share a little of your time with me on dates and such things?**  
- **Were You drinking with Cana or something**? - she asked while laughting.  
- **No I weren't! You know that I don't drink with her anymore, 'cuz I don't want to end up like Laxus in bed with her!** - it wasn't really funny for Gray.  
- **Okay, okay, sorry, I just had no idea what else should I say...** - Lucy blushed and gave ice mage hug - **I will... We'll see what time bring to us. But You're not going anywhere with Juvia.**  
**- ... Aye, sir.  
** To Gray this moment could never end, He could hug girl for hours... He still had no idea if the feeling he got to Lucy is love... but he was sure that he care a lot about her and he wants her to be happy. Who knows, maybe it's start of their big love? He don't really think about it. He's just thinking about how can he make her happy and not let anybody hurt his little girl.

_**END ~**_

* * *

**A/N : So guys, I hope You like this one too : 3 I think that I might write some other GrayLu story sometime, but for now You have this one ~ I also really hope You'll enjoy my next stories, so take care ^w^**


End file.
